Paw Patrol Godzilla 2014 Part 1
1954 Our story starts with a group of submarines following an unknown creature that has spikes on it's back it that heads for an island where there is a nuke the nuke explodes as the creature rises out of the water 1999 Jason and Katie are in a helicopter Katie: We're almost there Jason! The Chopper Lands at a mining sight Random Worker Guy: Dr Serizawa and Dr Ghram I presume? Worker George Wilson nice to meet you Jason: What have you discovered George: Something strange. Very strange. Jason: Show us. George: Okay. George the whole mine collapsed and we can estimate that about 30 to 40 miners went down with it They go into the mine and find a skeleton Katie Oh my do you think could it really be him Jason No this one is much older George hey guys look at this two cocoons this one appears to be broken 15 Years Later Janjrria Nuclear Power Plant Somewhere Near Tokyo Japan May 10th 2014 Ryder And The Paw Patrol Where Being Given A Tour Of The Janjrria Nuclear Power Plant As A Part Of Their Vacation In Japan Ryder: Okay Pups this Nuclear Power Plant Can Be Dangerous So Be Careful! The Pups: Okay Skye: Can I go with the people who check to see if everything is working okay? Please? Ryder: Okay Sarah: Alright lets make this quick. Chase: Well I think this place is really The building starts to shake Marshall: What was that? Thomas picks up a walkie talkie Thomas: Sarah are you there. The shaking continues Ryder: Thomas! What's Going on? Thomas: I don't know Meanwhile Sarah and her team felt the shaking Sarah: Were heading back lets go. Than smoke comes Sarah: Oh my gosh She calls Thomas Sarah: Thomas are you there Thomas There's been a breach! Were heading back to the contampte room! Thomas: Listen Sarah, you need to get out of their if there's been a reactor breach you won't last 5 minutes with or without the suits do you here me Sarah: I here you were coming! Chase: Uh Oh Ryder Skye's in there! Ryder: Oh no Thomas: Put the doors on manual Chase Ryder and I will meet them down there I'll shut the doors once there through Worker: Thomas We can't do that Thomas: KEEP THE DOORS OPEN THERE ARE PEOPLE AND A PUP STILL IN THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thomas, Ryder, And Chase Run To The Doors and wait for Skye, Sarah And The Others Skye, Sarah and The Others come through the doors just in time Ryder :That Was Close! Chase :Yeah Too Close! Thomas Closes The Doors just in time Sarah: Now lets get outta here Rocky: Your safe! Rubble: We were really worried! Chase: We're fine. Ryder: What happened Thomas: It was probably just an earthquake. As The Paw Patrol leaves Chase looks back at the demolished Nuclear Power Plant and knows Thomas was lying about it being an earthquake To Be Continued Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Godzilla Category:Parts